Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hello Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) 30 Comments Irina Leví Irina Leví @irenelavn a year ago Irina remembers her familiy in Mexico, her country, which, unfortunally, is milles away from London. She remembers the days she was a child, with her parents. She remembers her mother's face, her sweet voice, when she was singing her traditional lullabies. Irina "woke up". She was a day dreamer. She was back to the room at the Society. Irina felt a weird but familiar sentiment. The idea of " social" made her feel like a child lost in a unkown place. Like an insignificant person. She only met Sydney, the woman who welcomed her, and the only person she know about in the whole Society. Of course, Irina ussualy goes out of the building to "visit" London, but she... She just doesn't feel like fine to socialize. Not yet. In all this time, since she came to the Society, she stayed at Sydney's room. "Well," she thought "I have a place to stay". She went to a corner of the room and picked up a case and she opened it. There was a violin. The wood was a bit dark and old, but strong and fragile, at the same time. It was given to her from a luthier at London. She befriend him during her trips through the city. They had something in common: the luthierie, the violin, and the music. Irina took the violin and the bow, she placed the instrument on her shoulder, sheput herself in position, and began to play. *insert a classical piece* When she finished, she put down the violin and the bow. "It could be better", she thought, but then her mind was interrupted by somebody who was knokcing at the door Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Technically Richard's already gone from the society, but eh. Time is irrelevant, it's not linear xD )) Richard had been drawn by the sound of music on a sleepy afternoon. Though perhaps not as polished as the work by any orchestra of repute, there was a depth of emotion in the playing that professionals oftentimes lacked. Drawn from his blueprints and the stupor of creating, he'd followed the sound to a room he'd never visited and knocked upon the door before he was quite certain of what he was doing, and at the end of the piece "Excuse my rudeness," he quietly offered, "but you play quite charming." 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago Irina gasped by the interruption. -Oh, por...- She was so surprised she forgot how to speak English- S-sorry-, she finally said after recovering- Th-thank y-you, S-sir. I-I d-didn't want-t to bother.- Irina didn't know what she should say. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago "Non è un problema, my dear; you are not a bother. Talent deserves an audience, and passion moreso. Do excuse me, I had not meant to interrupt." Richard took a half-step away from the door, intending to leave now that his curiosity had been satisfied. 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago -Oh, y-you're not interrupting!- said Irina-. I'm glad you liked my interprtation. Irina left back her violin in the case. -I-I'm I-Irina L-Leví. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago "Doctor Richard Prince, Signora Irene. A pleasure to meet you, truly. I confess, I was drawn to your music by its familiar sound- I am fond of playing the violin myself, you see." 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago • edited ((Sorry if I don't reply back soon. I'm celebrating Holydays in México)) -W-well, that's very... Interesting... And amazing.- It has been a long time since the last time she recived a compliment. "Why did I say that?" she thought. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago "Then I consider myself privileged to give you a well deserved one. Those who did not do so already were unfortunately foolish. How long have you been practicing your craft?" (( No worries- I'm pretty busy for the same reason in my end of the world too! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago -oh...- she said. It was hard for Irina to explain this... She know the time... But if he wanted a reason for that, it was something better to hide. -Uhmm - she counted with her fingers-, 6 years, I think. Yes, six years. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago "How fascinating- I would have thought perhaps a decade or more. I suppose that goes to show what I know of the passage of time." A somewhat bittersweet smile ticked in the corners of his mouth. "I suppose I have taken up enough of your time with my attempts at polite conversation. As I said, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Signora Irene. Unless you have further need of me, I shall leave you to your practice." (( Rip, Richard's not being very chatty today, sorry ^^" His need to be polite will be the death of him, I swear. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago ((Oh, don't worry. I unterstand the situation. My cellphone is dying :'v)) -oh, you haven't, mr. Prince. On the contrary, it was nice to meet you.- said Irina. She showed a small grin. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Irina Leví • a year ago Richard met her small grin with another sphinx-like smile of his own and then a small bow. He spun on his heel with the same sort of lithe grace as a dancer, closing the door behind him on his way out. A pleasant diversion, that. And a handy way to shore up his social connections. The metaphorical pair of birds to the single stone in his hand. Pleased, he returned to his room to make a spot of tea. 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Tairais • a year ago A while after he left, she went to the door, she opened it, looked down the hall, and saw Richard, hoping with the possibility of a new friend, walk away. 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo • a year ago ((Permission to hop in?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago ((Of course :3 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo • a year ago It was Emilia who had knocked upon the door, wilting slightly because she didn’t want to startle the player. “Excuse me, but I must say your violin playing is beautiful,” she said, opening the door a little, her glasses clinking together ever so slightly. 3 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago Irina saw Emilia's face behind the door. -D-do... Y-you... R-really th-think... S-so?. 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Irina Leví • a year ago "Yes, absolutely, miss erm..." An awkward pause. "What is you name? I’m Emilia. Emilia Rios." She smiled warmly, trying to put the occupant of the room at ease. ((Lowkey super excited for these two to learn that they’re both from Spanish speaking places and bond over that (also speak Spanish to one another because YES).)) 3 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago -Oh, I'm Irina L-Leví- she said nervously. The smile Emilia showed made her feel a lil' bit more in confidence. ((Well, I think I won't feel alone anymore *intesifies*)) 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Irina Leví • a year ago • edited "A pleasure to meet you, Irina. Might I ask how long you’ve been playing violin? I haven't heard music like that all the time I’ve been in London. Though truthfully, I haven’t been here terribly long." Emilia leaned against the side of the door, just to take the weight off of her feet. ((I’m making a wiki page for Irina, hope you like it)) 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago ((OMG thank you :'3)) -uhmm... -Irina smiled nervously.- Six years... Irina put back her violin in the case. -Well, is an arrangement I made to the original piece. I took some techniques from folk songs from Mexico. 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Irina Leví • a year ago • edited "Mexico? What a coincidence. I’m from Spain. ¿I presume tú hablas español?She purposefully used the informal in this instance, conveying that she felt Irina was an equal, possibly a friend. speak Spanish? ((http://the-roleplaying-scie... here ya go)) 3 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago • edited ((Thank you :'D )) Irina felt more in confidence, knowing Emilia was an Spanish speaker. -Sí, hablo español.- Irina smiled. After all, she didn't feel alone. 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Irina Leví • a year ago “Lo siento, mi español es un poco malo, no he usado desde que llegué en London.” Emilia smiled sheepishly, though Spanish was her first language, it had grown a tad rusty in disuse. “¿Que estudias aquí? Estudio alienismo supremo ordinario y cálculos irracionales.” sorry, my Spanish is a little bad, I haven’t used it since I arrived in London. What do you study here? I study Supra-ordinary alienism and irrational computations. ((Many apologies for not responding promptly, I’ve been pretty busy, I’ll be back to normal by Friday. Also, Emilia speaks Spain Spanish, but I only know Latin American Spanish, so if I screw up, that’s on me, not her.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago ((Oh, don't worry about that. I'll understand what you want to say. I have a terrible English level and I should pratice it)) Irina smiled once again. -No te preocupes por eso.- she said. She has lost her shyness with Emilia, and now she was speaking with her low, deep voice (she's a contralto). -Yo estudio acústica musical, y lutheria experimental. 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Annieloo Guest • a year ago ((Ritual?)) •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago ((Somwthing I said and I regret it. Sorry :( )) 1 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Irina Leví • a year ago "Ah, los dos son campos de música! ¿Y la violín es un parte de sus experimentos, sí? ¿Que has descubrido?" Emilia was settling back into Spanish, with only a small presence of dread, hoping against hope that Irina would not remind her of her mother by accident. both are musical fields! And the violin is a part of your experiments, yes? What have you discovered? ((If i get out of my depth, I’m going to just use the brackets, because I’m not as good at Spanish as Emilia for obvious reasons XD. Also, just to explain, I’m translating down here so that if someone is reading this and they don’t know Spanish, they will still understand.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago -bueno... Toco violín, sí. Este violín... Me lo regaló un luthier de Londres. He creado instrumentos extraños. El más reciente es llamado "campanas de hielo". Son carámbanos musicales. Están en México...- Irina was worried about it. 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Irina Leví • a year ago ((Welp, I’m out of my depth Spanish-wise. Gonna switch to brackets like I said, hopefully it will help you practice your English.)) "are they in Mexico? Did you leave them behind?" Concern crept in to Emilia's voice, noticing that Irina was worried. "you need transport back?" 2 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví Annieloo • a year ago -Well- said Irina-, I came to the Society... Thanks to a storm in Mexico's Gulf. It brought me here. The ice bells are part of an arificial cave. If I don't take care of it, it might... Melt... Or grow...- Irina was worried about that idea... It might grow... And destroy the town... 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy